


Carly

by AmazingNicola



Series: Realistic Phanfictions [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, some fluff now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingNicola/pseuds/AmazingNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was depressed and he knew it. Well not depressed, he hadn’t seen a doctor who could confirm it for him, but he was very sad. Sad enough that every time Phil left for a meeting he would sit staring at that one photo he had saved on his phone of them back in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always get annoyed with fics where the characters have unrealistic make ups when one is about to propose to someone else. So here is what is (to me) more realistic.  
> Also the name means nothing, I didn't want to name her after a youtuber (or give her the name of a youtuber as people would presume that I meant that youtuber), I also don't really like when people name the characters after themselves, so this is just a name that I like. :)

Dan was depressed and he knew it. Well not depressed, he hadn’t seen a doctor who could confirm it for him, but he was very sad. Sad enough that every time Phil left for a meeting he would sit staring at that one photo he had saved on his phone of them back in 2009. Before Phil decided they needed a break. Before Dan stopped eating. Before Phil met her. Dan hated her, well he didn’t. He couldn’t hate her, she was perfect for Phil. She was basically a female version of Dan, this was the only piece of hope Dan had, she was so similar to Dan that Dan still thinks that maybe Phil isn’t over him and this is the next best thing. He doubts it though, in fact he’s pretty certain Phil never loved him, those words he used to say to Dan meant nothing to him. If he thinks hard enough he can imagine Phil’s forced look when he said them. He never meant them, Dan was sure. Sure enough that he spend all his time looking on online dating websites for a new partner. He’s not found a replacement to Phil yet. He’s too skinny, she’s too curvy, she’s too mature, he’s just not right. If only Phil hadn’t arrived in his life on ruined everything. Yes Dan wouldn’t be famous, he wouldn’t have the radio show, or the adoring fanbase, but he would be able to judge potential partners without comparing them to that black haired man he was forced to live with. The one who hadn’t noticed that Dan was sad, hadn’t noticed the bags under his eyes, hadn’t really noticed anything recently. All he had noticed was Carly. Carly this Carly that. That was all Phil ever mentioned these days, how the exact shade of Carly’s hair reminded him of something beautiful (Dan likes to think that beautiful thing is him), how much he loves her and when he’s next seeing Carly. Dan is starting to go insane, if only it was Phil bragging to someone about him. That would be nice.

Phil is sat opposite him at the moment, he’s smiling giddily at his phone.

“Hey Dan, Carly wants to know if she can come over later, do you mind?” Phil said, smiling to himself.

“Sure Phil, do you need me to go out so you can have some alone time?” Dan said, feeling sick at the thought.

“No it’s fine, she wants to see you again, it’s been forever since you two saw each other.” Phil replied happily.

“Oh OK then.” Dan said bitterly. He doesn’t really know why he was bitter, he just was.

“I’ll tell her to come over in an hour or so.” Phil said, walking off to call her and tell her. Dan just stared after him, wishing Carly wouldn’t come over, but he couldn’t say no to Phil, it’s not like anything would happen if she wasn't here, he would just text her continuously .

“She’ll be here at 4, I need to go find that radio work, one minute.” Phil walks out without waiting for a reply. Dan tried not to cry, but it was hard. Two tears fell down his face. It was hard doing this.

“Hey Dan, I want to tell you something, when Carly is here I am going to propose to her. Would you mind filming it for me?”Dan hadn't noticed Phil walk back in the room. Dan burst into tears, just the thought of Phil marrying someone who wasn't him hurt him more than he liked to admit.

“Dan why are you crying?”

It was now or never for Dan. “Phil I need to tell you this, ever since you broke up with me in 2011 I have wanted you back. You’re so oblivious, I have loved you since the beginning and I haven’t stopped. The idea of you marrying someone who isn’t me hurts me. Please don’t marry her. I know you don’t want me but the idea of you with her pains me more than anything.” Dan looked down, he didn’t want to meet Phil’s gaze.

“Dan, maybe this should be the part where I break it off with Carly, maybe this is the part where I admit my undying love for you. Sadly it’s not. Dan I’m sorry, I just don’t like you that way and you feeling that way isn’t going to stop me marrying the girl I want! Dan I love her and I never want to let her go. Maybe if you had told me this back in 2011 then we could have worked but I love someone Dan, I’m sorry. Phil said, trying not to cry at the sight of the sad man in front of him.

“It’s OK Phil, I didn’t expect anything else.”

Dan walked out the room and into his bedroom. He looked at that photo, that sacred photo from 2009. And he just sat there. He didn’t cry, not anymore. He didn’t say a word. He just sat there, and that was where Phil found him the next morning when he came to tell him Carly had said no, that she was in love with another guy. Phil found Dan, just sat there, head bowed, eyes staring at the photo, softly breathing. And at that moment realised how much he meant to the younger boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote this is January but I decided that I would write one more chapter for the end of this. Maybe I will add even more sometime but not for a bit as I am starting work on my phandom big bang piece soon.   
> This is also my most read phanfiction which is pretty crazy as I'd say this is the worst one (personally I think Black and White Love is the best), so why not update it?  
> Unbetaed as always, if you spot any grammar mistake please tell me!

"Dan?" Dan chose not to look up as Phil sat down on the bed next to him, "Dan please" Dan didn't want to face him just yet.

"Phil I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear about Carly, do you really think I want to hear about her after last night?" Dan replied, voice trembling as he stares at the photo.

"No Dan, Carly said no, she said she was in love with someone else. His names Gerard apparently, black hair, small teeth, she said he was beautiful"

"I'm sorry Phil" Dan looked up for the first time, expecting to see tears in Phil's eyes, but there was none, if anything it was joy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess, at first I was upset that she left me, then angry she'd led me on, but then I realized that it was for the best. If she didn't love me then she shouldn't be marrying me, I'm glad she told me now instead of at the alter or something." Phil said, a smile making its way onto his lips. 

"True, and now I guess you don't have to think of all those horrid wedding planners you would have to of met, or the constant stream of family wanting to congratulate you." Dan laughed.

Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder, and looked at the photo Dan was clutching.

"I didn't even know you still had a copy of that photo, I have it on my phone I think, but not a hard copy." Phil said, "It's a great photo though, one of the best."

"Are you kidding me? Look at me, I look like a foetus, and that checked shirt, it's not black! What was I thinking?!" Dan said, in between laughter. "There are so many better photos of us, like the one at the Brits, or the one with Nick Grimshaw and the quiffs!"

"Yeah I agree, this one is a pretty rubbish photo, it just holds so many memories, because without this photo we wouldn't have any of the other photos." Phil said.

"Actually Phil even if when we met we didn't take this photo, we would still have had all the others, when we met we didn't have to take this photo." Dan replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah Daniel, you know what I mean" Phil sighed.

"I get you, don't worry Philip." Phil threw his arm around the younger boy, nestling into his neck.

"Remember, back in 2009 when we said we were going somewhere, that this YouTube thing would pay off and we would be famous, I never imagined it happening, never. But look at us now, a radio show, millions of fans, hell you got a phone call from Pete Wentz yesterday!" Phil exclaimed.

"That was Grimmy's fault." Dan answered, "He didn't want to call me, Grimmy made him."

"But he wouldn't have been able to if he didn't have your number, which he did. We made it Dan, and if it wasn't for us meeting neither of us would have this, we've done it Dan, and I couldn't be more privileged to call you my best friend." Phil said, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Best friend, yes of course. I'm surprised your still here to be honest. In fact why are you still here? Is this some big speech and in the end you’re going to break my heart and leave me, because that's what it seems like." Dan said, his voice cracking towards the end.

"Dan no way! I'm never leaving your side, no matter what. In fact, even if you want me to I won't. I'm here forever, sorry."

But that's all they were, all they ever would be, best friends, those words sickened Dan. Phil would never love him the way that Dan loved him. Phil must not care about him being in love with him, honestly Dan would rather Phil shouted at him and kicked him out than this not knowing what Phil thought of him. Was Phil disgusted by him? It didn't seem that way, but then Phil is a great actor when he needs to be, or maybe he didn't mind, or maybe he felt something back. Probably not Dan thinks, he did propose to another girl last night. Dan didn't understand the older man, whatever was going on in his head didn't make sense to him. This would be the part when Dan would lean over and kiss Phil, and then pull away and apologize, but this isn't a cheesy phanfiction, Dan sort of wishes it was, it would be so much easier that way. With its plot line and suspense, Dan always ended up with Phil in stories; why couldn't that happen in real life? Life wasn't fair, why couldn't he read minds; that would make it easier, he could just read Phil's mind and find out what he wanted and what he thought of Dan and everything would be okay. But alas no, all Dan could do is wonder, and wonder is what he did. 

 


End file.
